First kiss
by Erinewt
Summary: A TemPru oneshot. First kisses are always bittersweet, no? Knights Templar x Prussia


What on Earth was he thinking? A thought crossed his mind. A sinful thought. He wasn't supposed to think about such things, but..Gabriel couldn't help himself. The boy knew all too well how little time he had left before..he didn't even want to finish that thought. It was far too horrible. Rumors about his order had been going around for some time already. Sodomy, homosexuality, sin..all sorts of things. Little did they know some of them were true in his case.  
Yes, he desired sinful things.  
Things he wasn't supposed to desire. Not at all. It was a nightmare. He knew what was going on better than anyone in the two orders. But could he tell anyone? No, there was no way he could reveal his sinful thoughts to anyone..but one person. It might ruin their friendship for eons, but did he have anything to lose? After all, his time was up.

Gabriel had already asked his friend to meet him during the nighttime at their 'special place'. It was a peaceful meadow in the woods. Moonlight had dyed the gently wavering grass silver, it was right out of as fairy tale, really.  
Now it was time to wait. Would the person he considered his dearest friend show up? Surely they had their..differences, but that didn't make Gabriel think any less of the younger one. If anything, it made him love the other more. Yes, love. It was a word he used a lot.  
*'We love because first he loved us, huh..", Gabriel found himself muttering. Was that quote even true? Did He truly love him as much as he loved Him? If so, why was he suffering like this? Feeling as his his heart was about to burst from anxiety of his friend not showing up on time. Calm down, Gabriel told himself. He was always late from meetings. There was..nothing to worry about. He arrived. White hair, ruby eyes. He didn't look human at all. Well, neither of them were human after all. They were strange, semi-immortal beings with a purpose. To retrieve the Holy Land. But..it started to seem like Gabriel wouldn't be able to reach his goal. Ever. For all he knew, this could be his last night. Last night with..him.

"Y-you're here-.", Gabriel greeted with a shaky tone in his usual melodic voice.  
"Listen there is something I have to..tell you. I promise it won't take too long, just bear with me? Then you can go to sleep. But you have to promise me to..keep this between the two of us, okay?"  
A silent nod. That was all he got as a response. It was to be expected, it was nighttime after all, and they were supposed to be resting like the others. But they both ended up sneaking out in the dead of the night to meet at their 'special place'.  
Why, you might wonder? It was simple. Gabriel had one, sinful desire he wanted, no..needed to fulfill before his time was up. Time was money after all, and by the looks of it..he was broke. He couldn't wait any longer.  
Growing impatient, his friend groaned, taking a hold of his shoulders, shaking him gently. Snap out of your thoughts, he said. But was that enough? Not really.  
This was dangerous.

"Deep in your heart there's a small hidden room, and you know that I..I hold they key. Listen. You're going to travel all over to world, places where I'll never be.", he started.  
"S-someday you'll marry the woman of your dreams and I..I'll be crying all night. But there is a secret that both of us know. And that's why..that's why I'm feeling alright."His friend looked..confused to say at least. Taking a deep breath, he continued.  
"There..may be smart guys and tall guys whose stronger than me and then times the charmer that I'll ever be, but one thing..for sure I didn't miss..your very first kiss."With that said, he closed the gap between them, by tugging his friend closer from his collar. The feeling of his slightly chapped lips was..divine. The kiss wasn't long. Not at all. His friend..pushed him away rather quickly, looking horrified.

Heh..it went just about as well as he had imagined. A rejection. But after all, Gabriel didn't have anything to lose at this point.  
"I- I'm..-", he started, but the furious ruby eyes silenced him. His friend didn't..say a word. The look in his eyes was more than enough to tell Gabriel that this had been a mistake. Their friendship was over. Everything was over.  
But he didn't regret this. Not one bit.

Hearing the footsteps of his friend running back to the camp snapped Gabriel our of his thoughts. He..could run after him.  
A faint smile made it's way onto his lips. This was going to be it, huh. He closed his eyes, ever so carefully touching his lips with pale fingertips. He could still heel the burning, slightly tingling sensation of the lips of the other on his own.  
It was..a nice feeling.  
"Need I say more? The feeling is pure..", he sighed.  
He could still feel the warmth of his lips.  
Though the time may go on, the seasons will change..he would always think back on their kiss. Someday the runway would carry him home, and Gabriel would be smiling all night.  
Because there was a secret that both of them knew. He let out a small chuckle.  
"Yes, there is a secret that both of us know.."

And that secret belongs in the night.


End file.
